


In Your Defense

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidents, Demons, Fennecs (Dragon Age), M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain
Summary: Battles don't always go the way one plans, and dealing with the aftermath can be tough.





	In Your Defense

“Dammit.”  Theo dropped his bow and sank to the ground.  His face was smeared with sweat, ash, and blood.  “This shouldn’t have happened.”

Dorian sat beside him.  “In your defense, you couldn’t have stopped it from happening.  We’re lucky _we_ didn’t get killed.  You always try your best, _Amatus_.  Sometimes… these things just happen.”  He rested his hand on Theo’s shoulder and squeezed.

“I know, it’s just hard.”  Theo stared down at the still body of the fennec, surrounded by a circle of grass, charred by a rage demon.  “It could’ve been worse.”

Dorian raised an eyebrow.  “You don’t say.”


End file.
